The Pureblood Chronicles
by sweetsilent3
Summary: It all started with an insatiable itch, and a leap of faith. (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything, and all rights go to Queen Rowling xxx**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, is it supposed to burn so much?" Ava griped, scratching at her left forearm, the skin under it feeling like it was frying and peeling off. Now that the initial adrenaline rush had worn off and the party was over, Ava was left with a searing arm and a small, almost nervous, pit in her stomach.<p>

"Doesn't yours hurt?" She asked grouchily.

"Of course it does." Draco Malfoy, the boy sitting next to her, snapped, rolling his eyes. "But the pain proves the devotion. If you're not willing to endure it..." Draco trailed his half-threat off, even though he had been in the girl's place in the early hours of the morning, scratching at his burning mark so much he had nearly drawn blood.

"Besides, you shouldn't be so reckless. People are bound to notice." Astoria Greengrass, the girl on Draco's left, chided her.

Ava just grumbled unintelligibly, uncaring but respecting of Greengrass girl's instructions as she crossed her arms, trying to ignore the itch and pay attention to Dumbledore's opening speech.

Her Sixth year had started quickly, with her induction into the Death Eaters, (something she was trying to think less and less about now that it was over). After that night, she was rushed off to Hogwarts, spending the entirety of this morning's train ride still high off of endorphins that accompanied being fully accepted somewhere. Now, clear headed and sitting with tightly crossed arms, she looked at her familiar surroundings with an air of almost skepticism.

Something felt off to her about the seemingly peaceful common room. Like there was something thinly veiled and hiding in the corner of her eye that she couldn't quite place. While skimming around the room to see if anyone else felt the same, her eye happened to catch the worried emerald gaze of one Harry Potter.

Blue and Green eyes kept staring at each other, almost facing off. The blue-eyed Slytherin trying to deduce what the 'Chosen One' knew while the green-eyed Gryffindor tried to almost plea with the girl to understand something beyond words. Something that all the fanfare and tradition was trying to hide.

It seemed that in a great hall that was filled to the brim with people, they were the only separate entities. The only ones aware.

Both their attentions were broken away from the starring contest when the feast stared, and Ava started into the food with gusto, ready to drown her worries in spiked pumpkin juice and burying the itch of her arm(or maybe it was her conscience?) in delicacies, reminding herself to be young and wild one more night at least.

Harry was slower to approach the feast, moving in an almost delayed fashion. He cast the occasional glance over to Ava, even though she never looked back up at him. What had the girl been trying to convey? Why had she been perusing the crowd, only to stop on him? What was it about her blatant stare that made him feel exposed? But most importantly...what did she know?

Throughout the feast he received no answers, but was able to relax into the effortless routine of Hogwarts, loosing his queries in the chatter of his fellow housemates.

His curiosity was revisited when Ava looked up at him as he was leaving the dining hall, the lazy and silly grin of the slightly intoxicated resting on her lips.

Harry received a mock-salute from the ginger before she continued on her way to the Slytherin common room...but not before Harry glimpsed a snake of blood

trailing down her wrist and hand before dripping down onto the floor in a splatter of scarlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Tell the review box! xxx<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**~S**


	2. Chapter 2

Divination was wandering, bored glances catching each other's half-hazardly.

Potions was curious eyes seeking the other out, then turning away out of courtesy when spotted by the other.

Charms was searching each other out of the class and not turning away, both with questions.

By lunch, Harry and Ava were staring at each other openly and unabashedly, and rather obviously, it seemed.

"Harry- Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping her fingers in front of her friend's blank face.

Harry snapped quickly from his attentions to the Slytherin girl, looking over to his brunette friend.

"Hm"" he asks, trying to give her his full attention, but he could feel Ava's gaze on his neck, and couldn't stop himself from flicking his eyes back to her every so often.

"What has got you so distracted?" She asks when she notices that he is hardly paying attention.

Harry stopped before explaining, the words caught in his throat.

He was staring at a Slytherin girl he'd never met or heard of because they had had some kind of connection at the feast, and he saw her wrist bleeding, which made him extremely curious. Was he really about to saw that to his fiercely Gryffindor friends? I mean, he himself hated the entirety of the Slytherin house. Or...he thought he did. Or maybe he had and something had changed...Harry sighed.

"Nothin' just, spacin'..." He says distractedly, moving his eye from Ava's face and to his food, eating slowly, just as he had at the feast, mind whirling with all the question he had and all the answers he could only wonder at.

Ava was experiencing some of the same dilemma Harry was. Her friends kept questioning why she was being distant, and she kept having to dodge them and provide whatever ambiguous filler answer that her mind could conjure. She was thankful that she could pass it off as carry-over from her initiation(which was actually partly true. Her arm still felt like it was on fire.) as she wasn't exactly eager to divulge to her Slytherin(and not to mention death eater)friends that she was having intense staring contests with Gryffindor's bloody Golden boy, even if it was only to pilfer what he knew from those emerald eyes of his.

Ava was better at covering herself though, at acting as if she was just a little tired, a little off, nothing to worry about, etc.

Ava was slightly frustrated when their staring ceased. It meant that this round was over, and neither of them were better for it. Ava had more questions than answers, and that frustrated her endlessly. These moments between her and Harry were the only thing that could silence the little voice in her head that wouldn't stop insisting that the mark on her forearm was a terrible, terrible mistake.

Ultimately, she was left to wonder; was she willing to wait and get the answers she wanted from the source, from Harry, or was she impatient enough to start her own investigation?

Ava didn't have the answer to that either.

_**Thanks everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**~S**_


End file.
